This invention relates generally to carry bags and, more specifically, to a multi-purpose carry bag and method therefor capable of being easily configured into three different objects; (a) a hooded jacket; (b) a backpack; and (c) a carry bag. The backpack is coupled to an interior portion of the carry bag with the carry bag dimensioned to house the backpack, and the hooded jacket is coupled to an interior portion of the backpack with the backpack dimensioned to house the hooded jacket.
It is often the case that one has a need for a carry bag in some situations, a backpack in other situations and a hooded jacket in still other situations. Each of these items serves a purpose, whether it is for fashion or utility. A carry bag is relatively small and is often carried over a shoulder or in one hand. A backpack has a larger carrying capacity and is therefore often carried over one or both shoulders. A hooded jacket is useful to protect one""s self from rain, wind and cold. It is often the case however, that throughout the day, one""s needs change, either due to a change in the weather, an increased need for carrying capacity or a change in the level of fashion.
It is burdensome and unrealistic for a person to carry all of those items at once. Additionally, most hooded jackets provide only a covering for the body without giving the wearer any place to store both smaller items, such as sunglasses and keys as well as larger items, such as clothes and books.
A need therefore existed for a multi-purpose carry bag capable of being expanded into a backpack, which in turn, is capable of being expanded into a hooded jacket so that a front portion of the hooded jacket is coupled to the backpack. In this way, a person could use any one of these three items by folding one into the other or unfolding one out of the other as the situation merits.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose carry bag having the ability to transform itself into a backpack and from a backpack into a hooded jacket and vice-versa in order to provide a person with the ability to use a carry bag, a backpack or a hooded jacket as needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hooded jacket having a backpack coupled to a front portion thereof in order to provide a hooded jacket wearer with easily accessible storage space.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a multi-purpose carry bag is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a hooded jacket having a top hood portion and an open bottom portion and a back portion and a front portion, a backpack having a front portion and a back portion, the back portion of the backpack has at least one strap coupled thereto, an interior portion of the backpack is coupled to the front portion of the hooded jacket and the interior portion of the backpack is dimensioned to house the hooded jacket, and a carry bag, an interior portion of the carry bag is coupled to the front portion of the backpack, the interior of the carry bag is dimensioned to house the backpack.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for transforming a multi-purpose carry bag into one of three configurations is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a hooded jacket having a top hood portion and an open bottom portion and a back portion and a front portion, providing a backpack having a front portion and a back portion, the back portion of the backpack has at least one strap coupled thereto, an interior portion of the backpack is coupled to the front portion of the hooded jacket and the interior portion of the backpack is dimensioned to house the hooded jacket, and providing a carry bag, an interior portion of the carry bag is coupled to the front portion of the backpack, the interior of the carry bag is dimensioned to house the backpack.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.